ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong Barrel Blast
|genre=Racing |modes=Single-player, multiplayer }} Donkey Kong Barrel Blast }} is a racing game for Nintendo's Wii video game console, announced on May 9, 2006, and that year's E3 convention for the GameCube under the title of ''DK: Bongo Blast. The GameCube version was ultimately cancelled in favor of a Wii release. The game was released for the Wii in Japan and the United States in 2007, and in PAL regions in 2008. The game was originally developed to be controlled using the DK Bongos for the GameCube. The game was faced with generally negative reviews after its release, with critics criticizing the replaced bongo control scheme with that using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, as well as the last-generation visuals. Gameplay racing on the DK Jungle Sunset course. Players race in the air instead of on the ground like in other racing games.]] Donkey Kong Barrel Blast is a racing game where the player can handle the selected character using the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, replacing the DK Bongos that initially were to be used. To accelerate, the player must shake the Wii Remote and Nunchuk alternatively, lift them simultaneously to jump and use the motion sensor to beat rivals and obstacles and using items, while the character will be guided by the route of the tracks, including curves of automatic. Players can learn to race at Cranky's flight school where Cranky gives eight lessons on how to play the game, acceleration, use of elements and Wild Moves. The main mode of play is a Grand Prix similar to that of Mario Kart. Also, like Mario Kart Arcade GP, more than one track will take place in a given area with three courses in DK Jungle, having three of the sea, three from the mountain, two are of the Desert, two are from the snow courses, and two are of the Temple of Heaven, and one in outer space. Like other racing games, Barrel Blast includes a Time Trial Mode where players can choose this race on one track for the best time, and have save ghost data stats.Nintendo (2007) Donkey Kong Barrel Blast Manual There are 16 characters to choose from in total; eight members of the Kong family, and eight Kremlings. These include Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, Funky Kong, Wrinkly Kong, and Cranky Kong representing the Kong side, with Kritter, Kip, Kass, Klump, Kalypso, Kludge, Kopter, and King K. Rool representing the Kremling side. Additional Donkey Kong series characters, such as Rambi the Rhino, Enguarde the Swordfish, Zinger, and Necky, make cameo appearances as items. Development before it was delayed and released as a Wii title in 2007.]] Unlike other Donkey Kong games, Barrel Blast was not developed by Rare. Instead, the game was developed by Paon who previously developed DK: King of Swing and DK: Jungle Climber. On June 6, 2005 an issue of Famitsu reported that Nintendo was in development with a Wii-bound sequel to the Donkey Kong franchise. The publication offered no details on the next-generation title. Nintendo appeared to be drawing on the majority of its big licenses to lure in next-generation gamers. Lending credibility to its Kong news, Famitsu also reported that new versions of Super Smash Bros., Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Metroid, and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles were in development for Revolution, all of which were confirmed by Nintendo at E3 2005 before that month. The game was first announced at Nintendo's Japanese conference in 2006. The game was later shown to the public at E3 2007 as named Donkey Jet and DK: Bongo Blast. The game was originally developed to be controlled using the DK Bongos for the GameCube; the left and right drums would steer in their respective directions, and rolling both drums accelerated movement. When the game was moved to the Wii, the DK Bongos were replaced with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, having the player shake the controller in place of hitting the drums. The player can also raise the remote and Nunchuk to jump, and use the motion sensing to punch opponents and obstacles, and to use items. Reception |MC = 46/100 |1UP = D+ |EuroG = 4/10 |GI = 5/10 |GamePro = 2.25/5 |GameRev = D− |GSpot = 4.5/10 |GSpy = |GT = 5.2/10 |IGN = 4.5/10 5.8/10 (AU) |NLife = 3/10 |NP = 6.5/10 |NWR = 5.5/10 |ONM = 70% }} Donkey Kong Barrel Blast received negative reviews. GameSpot and IGN gave it 4.5 out of 10 each, and GamePro was the harshest by calling it the worst game of 2007.The Worst Games of 2007: Part 2 - GamePro Based on 34 reviews, Barrel Blast garnered a Metascore of 46 out of 100 according to Metacritic. A number of reviews lamented the decision to replace the bongo control scheme with that using the Wii Remote and nunchuk, as well as the blatantly last-generation visuals (despite its being initially developed for the GameCube, hence the game's graphics). It was criticized for "slow racing, shallow gameplay, and an overall boring experience" by IGN. GameSpot labeled the game a fifth-rate Mario Kart clone. The highest rated Metacritic review, by Nintendo Power, called it a "mundane racer". GameTrailers criticized the game for its imprecise controls, lack of online mode, and the fact that the Bongo Controls were left out of the game despite the fact that GameCube controllers are fully compatible with the Wii. One of the few positive reviews of this game was featured on Wiiloveit.com, where the game was awarded a 23/30. It was commented that the game does deliver a fast-paced experience at a certain point in the game, "despite what critics are leading people to believe". At the same time, it was acknowledged that most people wouldn't go beyond the monotonous beginnings, not getting to see everything the game has to offer. See also *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' Notes References External links * Official website * [https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/RKvAhT_jRcRJo3Qi_oOAFz5zal8z7J0h Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast] at Nintendo * Category:2007 video games Category:Cancelled GameCube games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:Racing video games Category:Wii games Category:Wii-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan